Impossible
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Napoleon never thought it was possible. If someone told him he would walk in on Freud and Shiro doing...things...he would have said it was impossible, however Napoleon's about to find out that nothing's impossible. YAOI


**_I wanted to get one more story out before I go into my cave to play Catherine. It's been hard for me to write lately so hopefully playing a game like Catherine will get my creative juices flowing and I'll be able to actually write something I'm super proud of, not to mention get my motivation to write up. This story is pretty cute. I like it and I hope you guys do to. Enjoy. _**

Napoleon wasn't sure what he was seeing. It wasn't possible…but at the same time it wasn't impossible. There was no way though. That was one of those things that just didn't happen. It just couldn't happen. At first he told himself he was crazy; that such a thing could never occur.

He thought about bringing it up to Nightingale, but she wasn't the type to pay close attention to detail. Ikkyu certainly would never recognize anything like that. Elizabeth probably would, but she gave no indication that she noticed what was happening. And before he even brought it up to his friends he wanted to be sure of what he was thinking. Yet it was also hard to speak to Freud and Shiro about it too.

How was he just supposed to go up to them and ask if they were together? Together as in how boys and girls get together. He had seen them chat with each other. He had seen the way Shiro looked shyly to the ground with a blush on his face when Freud would speak to him. He would see the way Freud would gently touch Shiro's arm or pat his head in a rather affectionate way. They would sit awfully close together on the couches in the pool room and for some reason Freud seemed to be acting…nicer. He wasn't as brutal with Shiro as he usually was. He was still pretty sarcastic and anyone who didn't know Freud would think he was being downright horrible to Shiro, but Napoleon knew what Freud was like and he could tell he had toned it down when it came to messing with Shiro.

No, this was crazy. Napoleon was going absolutely crazy. However, just to ease his mind he followed Shiro one night. He happened to overhear Freud telling Shiro to meet him at a rather unusual hour and Napoleon's curiosity couldn't stand it. He followed Shiro and was taken to Freud's room. There was no reason for him to be there that late at night. Napoleon wanted in so badly, but he couldn't just barge into someone else's room.

He sat on the ground outside the door and simply waited. He counted down the minutes and did everything he could to keep himself awake as time passed him by. He thought he was being ridiculous, but his curiosity would never be quenched if he just got up and left with no answers. When he figured enough time had passed he gently tapped on the door. There was no answer. He turned the doorknob to find it unlocked and let himself in.

"Hey, Freud I was just…oh…I did not know I was interrupting something…."

Shiro curled up in the corner of the bed covering his body with the quilt. He hid his face in his hands, too ashamed to look at Napoleon. Freud was much calmer. He sat up, the blanket covering his lower body, his chin resting gently in his hand.

"Something you need, Napoleon?" he asked.

Napoleon quickly shook his head. His assumptions had been correct. "You two are…." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"If it's not completely obvious then I don't know what to tell you," Freud said simply. Shiro moaned in the background, still refusing to look Napoleon in the eye.

"When did you guys…hook up?" Napoleon was having trouble finding the right wording.

Freud sighed, obviously aggravated with being interrupted more so than about Napoleon finding out their secret. "It will be exactly a month from tomorrow."

A whole month? They had been…doing the dirty for an entire month? How did this get by him? Napoleon back against the wall and sat down. Freud gave another loud sigh, seeing now that this would take longer than he wanted. He got up with the blanket wrapped around him and shut the door. Shiro had finally crawled completely under the larger quilt.

"You guys have been having sex for a whole month?" Napoleon blurted out.

Freud shook his head. "We've only been having sex for two weeks. We've been dating for a month. It took that long to convince Shiro to take his clothes off."

Napoleon looked to the bed as Shiro shouted Freud's name. Poor Shiro refused to come out from under the quilt. Freud sat next to him and patted the area where Shiro's head would be.

"Now, now Shiro, it was only a matter of time before someone found out. Actually, Napoleon, even though we've only been dating for a month now, we've like each other for much longer. I could tell Shiro held some affection for me by the way he acted around me and I finally decided to confront him about it. He's pretty cute so I decided to give him a chance."

Napoleon never once thought of Shiro as 'cute.' In fact that was the last thing he ever considered Shiro to be. But he supposed Freud did have a point. It was kind of cute how Shiro's bangs crossed at the front. His eyes were really big too, which made his face pretty boyish and cute. There was also-

Napoleon stopped thinking. He cut himself off for thinking for the rest of the night, lest he tread on territory he would rather not bother with. He pushed all thoughts of Shiro out of his mind and stared at Freud. The psychologist stared back at him. He could tell Freud was getting impatient, but Napoleon doubted Shiro would be in the mood for anything after this situation.

"So…are you guys going to tell everyone else?" Napoleon asked.

"I don't think they're quite ready yet," Freud answered. "We were hoping to tell you all at the same time, though that obviously didn't happen. Still, if you don't mind keeping this a secret…."

"Yeah, yeah…." Napoleon said slowly. "Your secret's safe."

"Excellent. Well now, if you don't mind it's quite late and I think Shiro might want to end our night together early."

"Wait!"

Napoleon had just stood when Shiro poked his head out from under the quilt and stopped him from going anywhere. Shiro kept the quilt wrapped around his body as he finally looked Napoleon in the eye.

"Are you…okay with this? With me and Freud being together?"

Napoleon thought a moment before answering. He certainly thought it was strange. He never expected to see those two together. Never mind that they were both guys, they were also just an unlikely couple. However, love appeared in all sorts of places and who was he to judge anyone?

"I don't care. Honestly, Shiro, as long as you guys are happy and aren't hurting anyone or yourselves then I really see nothing wrong."

Shiro nodded his head at Napoleon's response and smiled at him. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Though I'm kind of worried," Napoleon admitted, scratching the back of his head. "What about your father, Shiro? Is he going to be okay with this?"

Shiro and Freud looked at each other when they heard the question. Napoleon could only assume they've had this conversation before. From the looks on their faces it wasn't something they enjoyed discussing. Even so, Freud nudged Shiro gently, indicating it was okay for him to answer the question.

"My father is pretty relaxed most of the time anyway. I don't know how he'll react, but…hopefully it won't bother him too much. We'll just have to wait and see."

Napoleon nodded his head and decided not to pry anymore. He wasn't sure where to draw the boundary lines when it came to his questions and he didn't want to offend anyone. He sighed and put his hand on the doorknob.

"All right, guys, your secret's safe with me," he reiterated to them. "When you guys decide to break the news to everyone let me know. I'll be right there with you the whole way." He nodded to them and gave them a small wave. "Good night."

"Good night," the other two said to him as he left. Shiro fell back on the mattress while Freud crawled under the quilt with him. He knew Shiro wasn't in any mood for sex and just for tonight he would accept that. Instead he pulled Shiro close to him and let the boy rest his head on his chest. Freud gently ran his fingers through Shiro's hair and sighed.

"Next time one of us will have to remember to lock the door…."

Napoleon finally made it back to his room and changed his clothes and jumped in his bed. This had been an interesting night for him. He just found out two of his best friends (his male friends) were dating! Though, he wasn't lying when he said he didn't care about that. He truly just wanted them to be happy. Even though he now was keeping a rather large secret and one that could change the dynamic of his friend's relationships with other people, he knew that tomorrow would be the same as always. Nothing would be any different for him and his two friends who found love.

And as sleep finally settled in with Napoleon, one last thought crossed his mind.

"Why didn't either of them lock the door?"


End file.
